Fidget's Blimp Adventure!
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: The thought of Fidget riding in a blimp brings back bad memories until Olivia shows him how fun they are. Another request for IvyValentine1.


**Another fic written as a request.**

"Where are we going?" Fidget asked. He had been taken into another place Fidget remembered, but refused to go inside to. He had been dragged to the human toy store before, but Ratigan's hideout? Why? What's the point? Couldn't they just leave now and go home? One more trip like this one, Fidget was going to sleep with one eye open at night.

"We're going on a blimp to see the world," Olivia replied. "It'll be fun!"

"Trust us," Basil agreed.

"But I don't want to go!" Fidget whined.

"Oh, it's because of the fact that Ratigan…" Basil started to say.

"I KNOW WHAT HE DID, OKAY? So why can't we just go home? I almost killed Olivia just to make him happy because I was exhausted from pedaling! She was better than me and smarter than me!" Either that or he tricked Ratigan into thinking he'd do that for him. Who knows? He was just tired from pedaling. "Also, I should've given her credit for standing up to that rat when I had the chance!" He was right. He should _have_.

Overpowered by stress he put up with, Fidget burst into tears as he ran into his former room, taking a moment to calm down. In his room, he saw drawings he'd done of wanting a friend because that was how he TRULY felt in his years of working with that crime lord. He took them down and packed them up in his bag along with crayons, clothes, and any other items that were most valuable to him and slowly left the room. He forgot about these things, but good thing he had the opportunity to pack them now.

"That's quite a pack," Dawson observed.

"It looks like you're ready to go someplace," Flaversham chimed in.

"I'll go," Fidget sighed reluctantly and added with a frown, "But do I have to pedal? Because I would hate to be your Guinea Pig!"

"No, that wouldn't be necessary," Basil replied, "That rat must've pushed you too hard."

"I'm sure you wouldn't bring this on yourself," Olivia pointed out to Fidget, patting him on the shoulder. "I think you stood up for yourself against Ratigan, in spite your call of desperation when he betrayed you."

"You do?"

Olivia nodded. "I think so."

Fidget grinned, feeling proud of himself for that and getting away from Ratigan. Why shouldn't he? That professor is a horrible man, who had nearly killed him without remorse!

"Ready, Fidget?" Basil asked, joining Dawson and Flaversham who were already on the aircraft.

"Ready," Fidget said and put Olivia over his head. He hopped in. He was out for yet another exciting evening adventure.

…

Basil started off steering slowly, but steadily. The breezy wind felt very good on the bat. His eyes glimmered in delight on each passing building.

Just then, a smaller figure interrupted his thoughts. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Fidget replied with a smile, "Not so bad."

"Good and you're not afraid?"

"Not much as I was, why?"

"Just wondering," Olivia answered with a shrug.

For a brief moment, Fidget looked down at the Thames, which sparkled with stars dancing upon it, but quickly turned away. "Livy, I saw something bad down there!"

"What is it?"

"I saw the Thames River, it's come to haunt me like a sea monster!" Fidget cried and hugged Olivia, wanting this adventure to end.

"But there are good things about the river, Fidget," Olivia told him.

"Like what?" Fidget asked, looking up at her.

"It is clean, sparkly at night, and beautiful," said Basil, "It hardly has any predators than just crocodiles."

"Well, good thing I made it up to the surface," Fidget stated, starting to feel better.

"Would you like me to go fast?" Basil asked him.

"Sure, but how fast?"

"Semi-slow, semi-fast, so _medium_ ," Basil accentuated and he steered as fast as he could, trying not to hit any buildings or statues, especially the Big Ben tower.

Fidget held onto Olivia as tightly as he could in terror without squishing her. Then he realized how fun the blimp ride was.

"See, Fidget? I told you this is fun!" Olivia shouted.

"Hehehe, you're right!" Fidget chuckled.

But their happiness was short lived when a gust of wind took control of the blimp, steering the driver and his passengers to a wrong direction.

"Jeez, Basil, how dare you!" Fidget shouted tersely, "We could've been killed!"

"Calm down, Fidget!" Basil scolded back, "It was only the wind's fault!"

"Not to worry!" Dawson said.

"Well, good thing I'm not flying in this weather," said Fidget, "In fact, I don't feel like flying."

"Let's see if we can change direction," Basil said, looking both ways left and right to see which one is less blustery. The right side was blusterier, so he took the safer route – left.

"Whoa!" everyone except Basil screamed.

"Alright, no one screams statue!" he shouted.

"STATUUUUUUUUE!" they shouted.

"Oh, my!" Basil exclaimed, frightened as they were and made a U-turn around the statue.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief, glad it was over with.

Fidget yawned, feeling weary and lied on the ground, curling up into a ball as he fell asleep.

Flaversham put a warm blanket upon the tired bat.

"Ooh, looks like someone's sleepy," Olivia whispered, then kissed him on the cheek and decided to doze off next to him.

Basil looked back to see two figures snuggling with one another. "Aww…"

"Something tells me they both had an exhausting trip, eh, Basil?" Dawson asked.

"But they had fun, Doctor," replied Basil, "So can we enjoy the night?"

"I don't see why not," Flaversham said.

"I couldn't agree more," Basil grinned and so he made the trip a little longer, then moments later, Olivia and Fidget woke up from their nap to see the view.

Fidget yawned. "That is quite a view, isn't it, Livy?"

"It sure is," Olivia agreed.

A cool breeze enlightened them and their friends as they continued their journey on the blimp, a grand adventure Fidget would never forget.

The End


End file.
